Love Me For Who I Am
by abvamp
Summary: After losing his legs in an accident Don returns as leader of the Violent Crime Squad, not everybody is happy with that. Sorry for the kinda deja-vu see 'This Is All Of Me' but the bunny insisted to be written. I hope you still like it. slash/threesome.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Me For Who I Am.  
Fandom: Numb3rs.  
Author: Aiden.  
Pairing: Don/Ian, Don/Ian/Colby.  
Chapters: (1/?)  
Ratings: FRT 13.  
Warnings: Fluff, Colby being a jerk (will change though, no worries) disability (amputation)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* As always thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: After losing his legs in an accident Don returns as leader of the Violent Crime Squad, not everybody is happy with that. But what if Ian wants that somebody to join him and Don? *snickers*  
Author's note: Yeah another one of those. I know but it stuck in my head and it needed to come out.

Don woke up and turned on his back, moaning. It was way too early to be getting up, but he was going to be meeting his lover this morning, before he was schedule to start at the Violent Crime Squad - again.

He'd never thought the FBI would take him back. When he'd submitted his request to return as leader of the VCS, he'd thought it was a long shot, but to his surprise, they had accepted his request and he would return as leader with all the benefits. It seemed they still valued him as a leader because of his years of experience in the field.

A soft knock on his door made him groan; he knew who it was.

"Don, are you up?" Charlie's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in, Charlie," Don answered, slowly sitting up.

Grinning at his brother, Charlie entered the room. "Good morning. I heard you sneak in last night."

"Morning, bro." Don smiled at him. "Yeah, Ian wasn't home and the house felt empty without him. So I thought I'd crash here."

"You're going to meet up with him before coming to the office?" Charlie asked.

Don nodded, smiling. "Yeah, gonna do a little wrestling."

"Just a little wrestling?" Charlie teased his brother. Realizing that he was running late, Charlie walked back to the door. "I've got to go. See you later at the office."

"Yeah, you will," Don said, sighing.

~.~

Don grabbed hold of Ian's leg and pulled him down, getting on top of him pinning him down with his upper body strength. It took a few seconds before Ian patted the mat and Don eased his hold on his lover.

Rolling off of him, Don laid next to Ian, panting heavily. "Fuck, I'm getting old."

"Yeah, right," Ian said, rolling his eyes.

There was some commotion by the door as two agents, strolled into the gym, which was located in the basement of the FBI building and reserved only for agents. Ian looked up and saw woman and a man approach them. The woman was tall and pretty, the man was dark skinned and well muscled. They both stopped at the mats and watched the two men wrestle.

FBI Agent Megan Reeves looked at the men, one man was tall and handsome, with his dark hair and tanned skin. The other man was shirtless revealing broad shoulders, a well toned muscled chest and strong arms. She was amazed and surprised when he once again pinned down his sparing partner, since he was a double leg amputee. The altered sweatpants fit firmly around his stumps, revealing his condition. Both legs had been removed a few inches above his knees, the left one even shorter then the right one.

Don rolled off Ian, panting, trying to catch his breath.

Ian looked up at the agents. "Uhm, Don, I think they want to use the mat. Let's go, old man," Ian teased his lover.

Don didn't move. "Do I have to get up?"

"What, not done yet?" Ian stood, hovering above his friend.

Don looked up, a mischievous smile on his face. "Uhm, no actually." Before Ian knew what hit him, Don sat up pushing himself up until he was supporting himself on his arms and right stump. He hooked his right arm behind Ian's left knee and pulled, making the other man land on his ass.

"Shit, that is not fair," Ian protested.

"Who said anything about following the rules," Don snickered. He swiftly moved behind Ian and caught him in a chokehold. A few seconds later, Ian tapped the mat and Don let him go.

Both man laid on the mat, panting and grinning. "Okay got enough now?" Ian asked.

Don nodded. "Yep, beat you again." He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at his friend. "But, hey, you're a better shot then I am."

Ian snorted. "Oh, joy." He got up and moved off the mat, returning a few minutes later with a wheelchair.

Don hand-walked to the end of the mat and pulled himself up into the chair with an ease that revealed years of practice. He winced. "Oh, man, I'm going to be so sore tomorrow," he said.

"You deserve it," Ian growled.

Don grinned. "Sore loser?"

Flipping his friend off, Ian walked to the showers. "Yep, sore loser," Don grinned and followed his friend.

"Did you see that?" The woman asked, amazed about what she had witnessed.

The man nodded. "Yeah, he had some good moves."

Don was sitting on a bench in a shower stall, letting the hot water cascade over his back. Moving his sore muscles, he groaned. "Ouch, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." But it had been worth it.

He loved wrestling with his lover and getting physical exercise at the same time. He knew that most people in his condition wouldn't consider wrestling, but he had always loved the sport - and that hadn't changed after he'd lost his legs.

He closed his eyes as he remembered his accident. It had been over four years now. Shuddering, he remembered the agonising pain and the realization that he wouldn't be getting out of there undamaged. When he'd woken up at the hospital, and they'd told him that they hadn't been able to save his legs, he had wanted to die. He'd felt that his life was over.

"Don, you're still in there?" Ian walked into the shower area.

He smiled. Ian had been his saviour - and his lover. If it hadn't been for him, Don was sure that he wouldn't have made it. The tall, brooding agent had pulled him through, always being there for him - for better or for worse. Ian had never left his side even though Don had made it clear to him that he didn't want to see him anymore.

Turning off the shower, he lowered himself down from the bench and transferred into his wheelchair.

"You're okay?" Ian asked him, when Don moved towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he reassured his lover. He knew that Ian still worried about him, even after all this time. He was definitely the only one who got away with babying him. He'd earned that right.

He wheeled out of the shower area and headed towards the locker rooms, pulled his clothes out of his locker and transferred from his chair onto the bench.

Ian was still surprised how easily Don did it all. He had come a long way since the accident. Hell, his lover had beaten him at wrestling.

He watched Don getting dressed, sighing with pleasure when he saw the muscles move under the tanned, smooth skin. His lover had always been well muscled, but he was even more so now.

"You want a massage later?" Ian walked over to him and sat down on the bench next to him. Looking around to make sure no one was nearby, Ian leant forward and he took Don's mouth in a heated kiss.

"Mmhmm, that would be great, but I don't know when I'll be home," Don said when they broke it off.

Ian moved his finger over Don's lower lip. "I'll wait up for you."

Don caught Ian's finger between his teeth, sucking on it. He smiled when his lover started to moan. He released the finger and leant forward, kissing his lover long and deep. "I can't wait for that massage."

~.~

"So, who is our new boss? You know him?" Colby asked Megan.

"Special Agent Don Eppes," Megan said.

"What do we know about him?" David asked, standing next to his team mates.

Megan looked through the file she held in her hand. "He led the Violent Crime Squad before he had an accident on the job."

"What kind of accident?" Colby asked her, curious.

Megan read the next page. "It says here that it happened during a take-down. It was a trap. Agent Eppes and another agent were the sole survivors of the explosion. He lost his whole team that day. Agent Eppes was trapped under a collapsing ceiling that crushed his legs. They got him out after three hours. He is coming back after four years of absence."

"Well, we meet again," someone called out. They all turned around and saw a man in a wheelchair approaching them. Megan and David recognised him as the agent they had seen wrestling earlier at the gym.

Megan smiled at him. "You're Agent Eppes? I'm Megan Reeves. Nice to meet you." She walked over to him, extending her hand.

"Nice meeting you, too, Megan Reeves," Don answered, smiling back, shaking her hand.

David got closer. "You had some good moves back there," he said. " I'm David Sinclair."

"Nice meeting you, David."

Colby reluctantly walked over to the group. "I'm Colby Granger," he said, but didn't shake Don's hand.

Don stared at him hard for a moment. He could tell that the other agent was uncomfortable around him. He could guess why… He got a gut feeling that Colby Granger was going to be a problem. So, the blond didn't like it getting stuck with a boss in a wheelchair. Well, too bad.

Don had read Colby's file and admired the man, who had seen combat during his tour in Afghanistan. Maybe given time, the man would come around.

"Hey, guys," Charlie said, approaching them.

Don looked up and smiled at his brother. "Hi, buddy."

"So, how was the wrestling match?" Charlie smiled at his brother.

"Oh, I wiped the floor with him." Don grinned.

"Yeah, that was very impressive. You had some really good moves," David said.

Don inclined his head. "Thank you. It has to do with upper body strength. I did some wrestling before the accident. The only difference is I can only use my upper body now." He made a wrong move and groaned. "Ouch, I'm going to feel that tomorrow."

"You're getting old, bro," Charlie teased him.

Don snorted. "Watch your tongue, Chuck."

Megan looked at both of them. "I should have known – 'Eppes'."

Charlie snickered. "Yep, Don is my big brother. Well, I have to get to school. See you later."

"Yeah buddy see you later," Don called out. He looked at his agents. "Someone want to bring me up to speed?"

"Yeah, of course," Megan nodded. "Let's go to the war room." She walked towards a conference room, followed by Don and David.

Colby watched Don wheel towards the war room and snorted. Former field agent or not, that cripple wasn't going to tell him how to do his job. He must have pulled in some big favours to land that job.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Me For Who I Am.  
Fandom: Numb3rs.  
Author: Aiden.  
Pairing: Don/Ian, Don/Ian/Colby.  
Chapters: (2/?)  
Ratings: FRAO..  
Warnings: Slash, hurt/comfort, language, Colby still being a jerk.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* As always thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: After losing his legs in an accident Don returns as leader of the Violent Crime Squad, not everybody is happy with that. But what if Ian wants that somebody to join him and Don? *snickers*  
Author's note: Yeah another one of those. I know but it stuck in my head and it needed to come out.

Don was sitting at his desk, reading from the stack of files before him. Sighing, he looked at his desk and wondered why the mountain of paper never got smaller despite how much he read and signed.

"Don?" Megan called out, approaching his desk. "We have the father in the interrogation room. Do you want a shot at him?"

Looking up, he groaned as he stretched. "Yeah, thanks." He backed his chair away from his desk and followed Megan out of the room.

When Don entered the room, he saw the surprised look on the suspect's face. "I'm Special Agent Don Eppes," Don introduced himself.

The burly, rumpled suspect snorted "You're an agent?" he said rudely.

Don ignored the man's question. "Do you know why you're here, Mr. Williams?"

This murder case was hard enough to handle without adding stupid ignorance to the mix. And the case had been heartbreaking; a young teenage girl found dead in an alley, and no clear suspects - until now.

There was a knock on the door and Colby entered. "We got the address," the blond said. Ignoring Don, Colby handed the piece of paper to Megan instead.

Megan glared at Colby, before handing the paper to Don.

Ignoring the slight, Don read the note. "Okay, Colby, I want you and David to go and check it out."

Not moving, Colby glared at Don.

"Now," Don ordered sharply, staring down the petulant blond.

The young agent snorted, "Yes, sir." He saluted crudely and walked out of the room.

Megan saw Don grip the wheels of his chair hard, knuckles going white. "Okay, Mr. Williams, where were you last Wednesday between 10:30 and 11:00 pm?" Megan questioned the man.

"Like I said before, I was at work," Mr. Williams said, rubbing a hand through his greasy, limp hair.

Looking at the man, Don tried to relax and appear nonchalant. "Can anyone vouch for you?"

"No, I was at the store by myself. Angela doesn't start 'til midnight, but you already knew that," the man said snidely, using his shirtsleeve to wipe his nose.

"So, you have no alibi?" Don said, shrugging carelessly.

Williams didn't like Don and Megan's casual attitude; he knew that they were trying and convicting him as they sat there. "I didn't kill my daughter," Mr. Williams fired back, his voice rising.

Megan looked at him coolly. "You have no alibi for that time, and your neighbor saw you arguing with your daughter an hour before she was killed. You look guilty to me…"

"The coroner also found some old fractures," Don skimmed through the file in front of him. "Her leg had been broken twice, the fingers on her right hand, and she had a hairline fracture on her skull. Do you have an explanation for that?"

"She was clumsy," he fired back desperately. "It's not my fault she fell from the stairs and broke her leg. Then she broke it again in a skiing accident," Mr. Williams rushed through his explanation.

To Megan and Don, William's account sounded rehearsed and flimsy at best. Both agents had interviewed their share of abusive parents in the past; they recognized the signs.

"You realize that we're going to check this out," Don said skeptically.

"What?!" he said slamming his hands on the table, "you think I beat her too?" the man was quickly becoming agitated.

Megan looked for any sign of discomfort the suspect would display, confronted with the fact that he was accused of killing his daughter. He was either telling the truth or he was a hell of an actor. "What was the argument about?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Mr. Williams mumbled, making a visible effort to get himself under control.

Don raised his eyebrow. "Your neighbor told us that you where yelling at her. That doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"Did it have something to do with her boyfriend?" Megan asked. "We talked to Dillon and he told us that you didn't approve of their relationship."

"He was a bum," Williams spat. "He wasn't good enough for Angela. Maybe he did it. Did you ever thought about that?"

"He has a solid alibi," Don said.

Megan looked at the suspect. "What happened after the argument? You followed her into the alley and beat her? You couldn't help yourself?" she was trying to get some honest responses from him while Don poked and prodded; typical good cop/bad cop. "I'm sure you had a very good reason for what you did. Some children can be so ungrateful."

"She always got me so angry," he snarled, as he picked up Megan's rant, "never listened to anything I said."

Megan nodded sympathetically. "And Dillon was the last straw? Is that what the argument was about?"

"When she told me that she was seeing that no good low life bum, I lost it. I tried to talk some sense into her but she just wouldn't listen," Williams yelled.

"So, you followed her into that alley and then…?" Megan prompted.

"I don't know. It just… it just _happened_," Williams rationalized, begging Megan to understand his position. "I…I wrapped my hands…until she passed out." Suddenly, his face changed completely, anger flashed in his eyes. "She deserved it," he shouted, banging his fists against the table, "she wasn't any better than her boyfriend! I'm glad I did it!"

Megan and Don had backed away from the table when Williams had begun to hit the table. Don laid his hand subtly on his side arm.

Shaking his head, Don said softly. "No one deserves to die, Mr. William, especially not a young girl with her whole life ahead of her." Sighing tiredly at the unfathomable cruelty, he backed away and turned towards Megan. "Do you mind taking his statement?"

"No, of course not," she said. Following her boss to the door, she asked, "You're okay?"

Don nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked over at the suspect one last time before he wheeled out of the room.

He headed for his office and closed the door. He would never understand what drove someone so far over the edge that he would kill his own flesh and blood. Looking down at his desk, Don tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him.

An hour later, David knocked on the office door and poked his head in. Don waved him in.

"Don," David walked up to him. "We found the gun in the house."

"Good," Don said, they were getting closer in closing the Hanson's case, too. Taking a bottle of pills out of his desk drawer. Popping two in his mouth, he swallowed them dry.

"What are those for?" Megan asked curiously, walking into his office.

Don looked up and smiled at Megan. "Just painkillers."

"You're in that much pain?" she asked as she watched Don wincing in pain when he shifted in his desk chair.

Don tried to relax by leaning back in his chair. "Stress can do that to you."

"This is about Colby, isn't it? I'm sorry about how he's behaving towards you," Megan said, frowning as she sat down across from him. "I'm not sure why he's acting this way."

Don shrugged his shoulders. "I know. He won't accept me as his boss because I'm in a wheelchair and not able to work in the field anymore. So, in his eyes, I'm not man enough to order him around."

"That is plain stupid," Megan said scathingly.

"He can't see past the chair," he said, shrugging, "I'm used to it. When I was teaching at Quantico during my rehab, my first class of recruits requested a new teacher. They didn't think I could teach them anything about field work," Don told her.

Megan frowned. "What happened?"

Don shrugged his shoulders. "I walked them through the Connors case," he grinned. "They shaped up after that. I made good friends in that class. I still get emails from some of them, keeping me updated about what they are doing," he said, smiling warmly.

"Nice, that was a big case back then." Smiling, Megan stood up and walked to the door.

Don nodded. "I've got to finish this report and head home."

"Okay, "I'll see you tomorrow," Megan said. "You know - maybe you should tell Colby what you told your students."

"I want him to respect me for my actions, not because of something I did a lifetime ago," Don said.

Megan nodded. "I hear you. Later."

~.~

Hearing Don enter the house, Ian walked out of the kitchen with a big grin on his face. The smile faded quickly when he saw his lover's grim face. "Don, is everything okay?"

"Colby," Don growled.

Ian moved towards him, leaning forward and kissed him hard. "I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. "I had hoped he would come around once you started working with him."

Don snorted. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Ian watched Don wheel towards their bedroom, shoulders tense and wincing as if he was in pain. _Time for some much-needed distraction._

He followed Don into the bedroom, and leaned against the doorframe as he watched his lover transfer from his chair onto the bed. Undressing, his muscles moved beautifully under the tanned skin. Licking his lips, Ian walked in and stripped in seconds.

"Ian, what are you doing? I'm not in the mood," Don sighed, moving of off the bed and hand walked towards the bathroom. When he came out a few minutes later, Ian was already on the bed, waiting for him.

Moving onto the bed, he laid down while Ian crawled towards him, straddling his hips. He leaned forward, moving his tongue over Don's cheek. "Relax," he whispered in his lover's ear. "Let me take care of you."

"Ian, I…," Don started to say but stopped when Ian placed a finger on his lips.

"I'll make you forget about Colby Granger for tonight." Ian moved his hands up and down his lover's strong chest. He knew this wasn't the time for teasing; he needed to get Colby out of his lover's head. _For tonight, anyway_. Don needed to relax before the pain got too bad.

He put a pillow under Don's hips so he had easier access to his lover, and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He put some on his fingers and inserted two into Don's still stretched hole. Smiling, Ian remembered the quick fuck they had that morning before Don had gone to work.

He pulled out his fingers and slicked his already hard, throbbing cock with the lube. Positioning himself, he pushed in slowly, burying himself inside Don completely. He started to move in and out at a steady pace, smiling when he heard Don moan and cry out.

"Oh…fuck…Ian," Don panted, pushing up his hips.

Ian grabbed his hips and lifted Don's ass of off the bed. Moving harder and faster, Ian pounded him into the mattress. Closing his eyes, he threw his head back, feeling himself reaching the edge.

Don moaned every time Ian hit his prostate. "God…shit…" His brain stopped functioning and he wasn't able to form any coherent thought. Grabbing his own hard, leaking cock, Don started to pump it hard. In seconds, he came all over his hands.

Ian yelled, "Don!" and came inside his lover. Collapsing on top of Don, he panted. "Shit…that was..."

Don was still in a daze, a smile on his face.

It took Ian some minutes before he had the strength to pull himself up and out of Don. Lying down next to Don, he took his lover in his arms. "So did it work?"

Don nodded, he felt completely relaxed. "Mmhmm," was all he said.

Ian snickered. "I'm glad it did. I love you." He kissed Don's forehead.

"Love you, too," Don mumbled already dosing off.

Ian looked down and saw that Don had fallen asleep. He was awake for a while, an idea forming in his head. It was time that he showed this Colby Granger that no one messed with what was his, especially not with Don.

Yawning, he let his eyes wandering over his lover. He realized how close he had come losing him back then. He thanked God every day that he'd gotten a second chance.

Smiling, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Me For Who I Am.  
Fandom: Numb3rs.  
Author: Aiden.  
Pairing: Don/Ian, Don/Ian/Colby.  
Chapters: (3/?)  
Ratings: FRT 13.  
Warnings: Fluff, Colby being a jerk (will change though, no worries) disability (amputation)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Beta: Sam/Greg, thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: After losing his legs in an accident Don returns as leader of the Violent Crime Squad, not everybody is happy with that. But what if Ian wants that somebody to join him and Don? *snickers*  
Author's note: Yeah another one of those. I know but it stuck in my head and it needed to come out.

Megan walked out of the elevator into the bullpen and went straight for Colby who was sitting at his desk talking to David. "Colby, I need to talk to you."

Colby looked up and saw that Megan was pissed, "Uhm…I'm," he gestured to the paperwork on his desk.

"Now!" she ordered.

Colby looked at his friend, but David just shrugged his shoulders knowing what this was about. He wasn't going to bail his friend out of this situation, because in his books Colby was acting like a real jerk towards Don.

Colby sighed and stood, following Megan into the war room.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" Megan asked him as soon as he had closed the door.

Colby raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't. Don't give me that attitude. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Megan sighed, it was time that Colby understood what was going to happen if he didn't change. "You want to get your ass fired, because believe me I'll make sure that happens if you keep this up."

Colby sighed and sat down, "I can't…it's just that."

"What?" Megan questioned.

"He is in a fucking wheelchair," Colby stated.

Megan looked at him, "Yeah. So what's the problem?"

"I can't take orders from a cripple, sorry Megan I just can't," Colby stood and turned around, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Charlie standing in the doorway. "Charlie I didn't mean…" he started.

"Yes, you did," Charlie stated in a calm voice. He brushed by Colby and smiled at Megan, "Hi Megan."

She smiled back at him," Hi Charlie. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he ignored Colby completely.

Megan nodded, "When is your brother coming in?"

Charlie checked his watch, "He will be here in twenty minutes. When I called him he had just gotten back from his run."

Colby snorted and left the room, seeing David glare at him. "What?" he questioned.

David rolled his eyes, "You really have to ask?"

"If anyone is looking for me, I'm at the gym," Colby called out, when he walked towards the elevators.

Megan looked at Charlie intensively when the young man went to write something on the white board, " You've seen very calm about all of this."

"About what?" Charlie asked, still writing on the white board.

"Well you heard what Colby said about Don and that doesn't bother you?" she asked him.

Charlie turned around and smiled, "If he can't see past Don's wheelchair, then I feel sorry for him."

"Yeah, well I had hoped after seeing Don at work that he would change his attitude towards your brother. If he isn't careful this kind of behavior could get him fired," Megan sighed.

Charlie looked at her, " Isn't that Don's decision?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he can take it up with the AD, but ultimately he makes the final call," Megan explained to him.

Charlie smiled, "Mmhmm, then why hasn't Don taken that step already?"

"You think your brother doesn't want to fire Colby? Why not?" she questioned.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure my brother has a good reason why he didn't fire Colby already."

~.~

Colby entered the parking garage and he made his way towards his car, "Who the fuck does she think she is," he mumbled.

The sound of two motor cycle engines had him stopping dead in his tracks, he didn't know of any agent who drove a bike to work. He continued to walk towards his car when he saw a motorbike and a trike entering the parking garage, he noticed that the man on the trike had no legs.

"No way," he whispered. He ducked behind his car and watched how both men parked their bikes and took off their helmets.

Colby looked surprised when he realized it was really Don sitting on the trike and watched how his boss reached behind him grabbing his chair that was secured to the back of the trike. Focusing on the other man he recognized him, "Damn, that's Ian Edgerton."

Ian dismounted his bike and walked over to Don, who was just transferring from his trike into his chair. "It has been a while, since we took out the bikes," he commented.

"Yeah, it was a great idea," Don replied.

Both men were wearing leather pants, jackets and gloves. Colby watched how Ian leaned over Don and whispered something in his ear, before taking his mouth in a heated kiss.

"Mmhmm, looking forward to it," Don replied after they broke it off.

Ian grinned and stretched, "What time you're finished?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll call you." Don answered, following Ian who walked back towards his bike.

Ian turned around and kissed Don again, "Okay," he panted when he broke it off. "Love you," he smiled at Don.

"Love you too," Don replied.

Ian mounted his bike and started it up, put on his helmet and nodded his head towards Don, "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later," Don responded.

With a sigh he turned his chair and headed for the elevator. He wished he could have stayed in bed with Ian and forget about work for a few days. When Ian suggested taking the bikes for a spin and accompany him to the office, he had jumped at the opportunity. It had been way to long since they took the bikes out for a ride.

He remembered the day that both Charlie and Ian had suggested to him to take up bike riding, since Ian already had a bike. First he thought that they were making a joke, but quickly realized that they were both very serious. Now he was glad that they had pushed him to do it, just like taking up wheelchair basketball and rugby. Later on he tried more extreme sports like skiing, water-skiing and four wheel mountain biking. He also did some wall climbing, swimming, wheelchair racing and of course wrestling.

He loved all the sports he did and was glad that he was able to do them, but sometimes he wished he still had both his legs. It had been hard on him in the beginning, very hard, but his dad, Charlie and especially Ian helped him through it all. They never gave up on him, tolerated his yelling and cursing, his mood swings. He had come a long way since the day that he got the news that his legs were gone.

Here he was, leader of his own team and back in his own office. Everyone seemed to have accepted him except for Colby and he was pretty sure that Megan and David where questioning right now why he hadn't fired the young blond. It would be too easy and he wasn't the person to do anything the easy way.

Entering the bullpen he saw Megan and Charlie in the war room and David sitting at his desk. Someone was missing here, "Good morning, David. Where is Colby?" he asked David as soon as he had reached his desk.

"Good morning, Don. He said he was going to the gym," David replied.

"Okay, thanks," he replied, moving towards the war room.

Entering he greeted Megan and Charlie, "Good morning guys."

"Morning Don," Megan smiled at him.

Charlie walked over to him and laid his hand on Don's shoulder, "Morning bro, had a nice run?"

"Yep and we took the motor bikes out," he grinned at his brother.

"Nice, it has been a while," Charlie patted him on the shoulder.

Megan looked surprised, "You ride bike?"

"Actually, it's a trike," Don answered.

"Oh and who is this we?" Megan asked curiously.

Don grinned, "Ian Edgerton, he and Charlie pushed me into doing it," he looked fondly at his brother.

"Nice," Megan retorted.

"Yeah and he also ski's, water ski's, four wheel mountain biking, plays basketball and rugby, does wrestling as you know. He does some wall climbing too, wheelchair racing and swimming," Charlie told Megan with pride in his voice.

"Wow," Megan had no other word for it, but she really shouldn't be surprised. She hadn't known Don for that long but knew that he could do anything he set his mind too.

Don actually started to blush, "Okay that is enough, time to get to work." Yep he had come a long way and to be honest right now he wouldn't have it any other way.

TBC.


End file.
